Turn the Thermostat Down
by y-nikiforovv
Summary: A stupid little thing I wrote with Hinata and Kageyama a while ago. I have this hc that Hinata and Suga have like this mother/son relationship and even after Suga graduates they keep in touch and Hinata constantly asks him advice on how to deal with his major crush on Kageyama


Hinata sat on his front porch step, fiddling anxiously with his phone case. His left knee was bouncing involuntarily, and he chewed on his lip. Kageyama was coming over to watch a movie, and he was more nervous than he had ever been in his life, even more nervous than he got before volleyball matches.

It wasn't even a date or anything, Kageyama didn't even know that Hinata liked him, and Hinata had no clue if Kageyama felt the same. He hoped so, and kind of thought that he might, but didn't want to risk telling him just in case it was just him being overly hopeful and looking for signs in every little action.

The wind blew, and he shivered. It was starting to get cold out, and Hinata guessed it would start to snow soon.

He turned on his phone to do something, and by the time he unlocked it he had completely forgotten what it was.

"I guess I'll call Suga-san," Hinata spoke aloud to himself. Sugawara had graduated the previous year, but Hinata still kept in touch with him. They talked on the phone often, and Sugawara always seemed to have good advice on everything.

He dialed his senpai's number, and brought the phone up to his ear as it rang. It rang about three times before Sugawara picked up. He was breathing heavily and sounded out of breath, "Hey Shouyo, what's up?"

Hinata smiled, "Hey Suga-san, are you busy? Can you talk?"

"Yeah, I've got time. I've gotta run like three miles for volleyball so it would be nice to have someone to talk to."

"Good," Hinata wrapped an arm around his stomach, and rested his elbow of the other arm on his unbouncing knee, "Kageyama's coming over tonight and I need some advice."

He heard Sugawara chuckle on the other line, "First time?"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, first time."

"Does he know you like him yet?"

Hinata shook his head, "No, he doesn't. I would've called you right after I told him if I did."

Sugawara began peppering him with questions, "Ok. Is the house clean?"

"Every inch of it."

"Parents or siblings home?"

"Natsu and Mom are gone for the weekend, so no."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Watching a movie."

Sugawara paused, and Hinata heard him breathing as he ran. Hinata's knee bounced even worse from Sugawara's delayed response, "Suga-san?"

"Sorry, I was thinking," Sugawara apologized, "So here's what you're gonna wanna do, turn the heater way down, this will give you an excuse to cuddle with him. From what you've told me, and seeing you two last year, chances are he probably likes you too, so this'll help set the mood just right. It worked for me with Daichi at least."

Hinata nodded, "Ok, anything else I should do?"

"Hmm," Sugawara paused again, "Lights off. It always worked better for me that way."

Hinata smiled, "Thanks Suga-san."

"No problem, anyt—"

"Oh shoot, I can see him coming," Hinata interrupted Sugawara's sentence, "I'll call you back later Suga-san."

He hung up the phone before Sugawara even had a chance to say bye, and stuffed it in the back pocket of his jeans as he stood up from his spot on the porch.

Kageyama rode up the driveway on his bike, and Hinata waved to him, "Hey Kageyama-kun!"

Kageyama put the brakes on and stopped right in front of Hinata, "Hey, where should I put my bike?"

"I can take it around to the shed out back, you can just head inside," Hinata put a hand on one of the handlebars.

Kageyama got off the bike and headed towards the front door, "Thanks."

"No problem," Hinata began wheeling the bike down the path that ran along the side of their house. His shoulders shook, partially from the cold, and partially because of the nerves.

He unlocked the shed door with the key his mom kept hidden in the flowerpot, and walked Kageyama's bike in. He lingered in the shed for a few moments, thankful for the shelter from the wind it provided.

He braced himself, and stepped back outside. He locked the door as quickly as possible, and tossed the key back into the flowerpot. He jogged up the path, stuffing his hands in his pockets to protect them from the wind.

Kageyama was standing awkwardly in the entrance when Hinata opened the door, looking around and shuffling his feet anxiously.

Hinata shut the door, and Kageyama turned to look at him.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata spoke, preparing himself for a joke he had come up with ages ago, hoping he would eventually find a reason to use, "So, should I, _Shouyo_ around?"

Hinata almost saw a grin form on Kageyama's face, but he shook his head, "You're a dumbass."

Hinata chuckled awkwardly, "Anyways, did you eat before you came? If you haven't I can order a pizza or something, if you want."

Kageyama shrugged, "Sure, I don't think I've eaten yet today."

"Okay," Hinata turned and started walking to the kitchen, he figured he'd take Sugawara's advice and turn down the heat in the house while he called, "I'll call right now, it'll take a while for it to get here since we're so far out."

"Don't you have a phone?"

Hinata turned back to Kageyama, "Huh?"

"Why do you need to go into the kitchen, you have a phone don't you?"

"Oh, yeah," Hinata replied, "Mom has the number written down in the kitchen. She knows I'd burn the house down if I tried to cook for myself."

"Oh."

Hinata turned back around and walked into the kitchen quickly, he had managed to come up with a passable excuse, and his face burned. He was thankful his back was turned to Kageyama.

He reached the thermostat, and turned the dial so it was about five degrees colder. Hinata hoped that Sugawara's tips would work, he wanted to make some sort of progress in seeing if Kageyama liked him or not.

His hands were still shaking slightly as he took the phone off the wall, and dialed the number for the pizza place.

* * *

Hinata and Kageyama were out in the driveway hitting a volleyball back and forth when the pizza delivery man pulled into the driveway.

Kageyama caught the ball, and they moved to one side of the driveway to allow them space to pull in.

Hinata turned to Kageyama, "I'm gonna run in and grab the money, be right back."

Kageyama went to protest, but before he could Hinata had taken off.

His foot slipped a bit as he bounded up the porch steps, and his shin hit the edge of the stair hard. He felt a stabbing pain where it had hit, but ignored it and ran up the steps and into the house. Kicking off his shoes at the entrance, he jogged into the kitchen and grabbed the ten dollars he had left sitting on the counter, and ran back out.

Hinata pushed the door open, and jumped off the porch, not even bothering to put his shoes back on, skipping every step and leaving the door open. The cement was cold on his feet, the chill leaching through his socks.

By the time he reached where Kageyama and the delivery man stood he was red-faced and completely out of breath, and he hopped back and forth on his feet to avoid either one staying on the cold ground for too long, "Here you go, sorry for the wait. You can keep the change."

Hinata took the pizza box from the man, and he took the money in return. The delivery man smiled, "Thank you, have a nice day!"

Hinata smiled in return, "You too, goodbye!"

He then turned to Kageyama and lifted the box slightly, "Ready to eat way too much pizza?"

* * *

"Slow down dumbass, you're gonna choke to death and then I'm gonna have to explain to your mom how you died because you choked on pizza," Kageyama sat with Hinata on the floor of the living room, and watched as he practically inhaled his food.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, and mumbled through a mouthful of pizza, "I'll be fine! I've never choked on anything before."

"Well that's a surprise."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata replied, sounding offended.

"Nothing, chill out jeez," Kageyama looked at him, "We should probably start the movie soon if we wanna finish it, my parents are expecting me home by 8:30."

"Alright, I'll get it started. Can you grab some blankets and start the movie? They're underneath the coffee table. I'll go throw the pizza box out."

Kageyama nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Hinata shoved the rest of the pizza in his mouth, grabbed the pizza box, and stood up. He walked into the kitchen, and crammed the box into their big trash can. On his way out, the thermostat caught his eye. It didn't really feel very cold in the house to him, so he turned it down another few degrees.

He walked back into the living room, and switched off the lights on his way in. Kageyama was knelt in front of the DVD player, and Hinata laughed as he jumped to his feet.

"Dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, clearly startled, "Give me some warning next time, Jesus."

Hinata chuckled, "Oh my god, that was great!"

Kageyama didn't say anything, he just scowled, turned back to the tv, and turned it on.

Hinata grabbed the biggest, fuzziest blanket from the bottom of the pile and sat down on the couch with it, waiting for Kageyama to finish up.

Finally the movie started playing, and Kageyama turned around and sat down on the couch next to him, "Give me some of the blanket dumbass."

Hinata obliged, and moved a little closer to his friend, allowing them to share the blanket.

Kageyama shivered, and wrapped his arms around himself, "Jeez, it's cold in here."

"Yeah, our heater doesn't work too well. Sometimes it just shuts off," Hinata took this as an opportunity to move a little bit closer to Kageyama, and pulled his legs up onto the couch and up to his chest using his arms.

Neither of them said much after this, and both became focused on the movie. Gradually, as the movie went on, Hinata moved closer and closer to Kageyama. Finally he was close enough to lean his head on Kageyama's shoulder, and he did just that.

Hinata felt Kageyama's shoulders tense at the contact, and his did as well at first, but after a few minutes he felt Kageyama relax again, and he was able to once he did. So far, Sugawara's advice was proving useful.

He moved even closer to Kageyama, and shifted his legs so they were tucked up on the couch next to him. He then felt an arm around his shoulder, and realized it was Kageyama. He smiled, and snuggled in closer to his friend. He really had to ask Sugawara for advice on more things.

They sat like that for a while, and Hinata was happy. This was something he had wanted since first year, and now he had it. Then an idea popped into his head, something that Sugawara probably would have strongly advised him to not go through with, but Hinata was feeling bold.

He sat up slightly, and turned towards Kageyama. Before he had a chance to regret what he was about to do, he leaned in and kissed him.

He pulled back almost instantly, embarrassed.

Hinata felt his cheeks burning, and one look at Kageyama's face told him that he felt the same.

Before Kageyama had a chance to say anything, Hinata stood up, "I'm g-gonna go to the bathroom."

Kageyama nodded, completely shell-shocked as well, "O-okay."

Hinata then immediately turned and ran to the bathroom, grabbing his phone off of the coffee table as he ran.

He reached the bathroom, slammed the door shut, and locked it. He unlocked his phone and dialed Sugawara's number. He paced the bathroom anxiously as it rang, "Come on come on… Pick up…"

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sugawara answered the phone, "Hey Sh—"

Hinata interrupted Sugawara before he was even halfway through his greeting, yelling in a low whisper, "Suga-san, Suga-san, oh my God I kissed Kageyama, oh God Suga-san what do I do?"

Sugawara waited for him to finish blubbering, and when he was done, replied in a calm and collected voice, "What were you guys doing when you did it?"

Hinata was still pacing around the bathroom, but a little less frantically now, "We were watching the movie, and Kageyama had his arm around me, and I just kind of did it, and then I ran before he could say anything and oh Go—"

Sugawara interrupted him before he could start rambling again, "Okay, you may not have completely screwed up. There's not much advice for me to give you on this, you've just gotta go back out and hope it works out."

Hinata felt sick to his stomach, "Are you sure?'

He was so used to Sugawara having all the answers, so he felt like he was dangling from a ledge without his advice.

"Yeah, all I can do is wish you luck. Call me later, okay?"

Hinata swallowed hard, and nodded, "Okay. Bye Suga-san."

"Talk to you later Shoyo."

Sugawara ended the call, and Hinata put his phone back in his pocket. He unlocked the door, and took a deep breath. He turned the handle and pushed the door open. He stepped out into the hallway, and he was only a few steps down it when Kageyama came around the corner.

He said nothing, instead he grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, leaned down, and kissed him.

Hinata felt his face begin to heat up again, and his muscles tensed up on instinct.

He hadn't screwed up completely. He was relieved, and at the same time even more nervous.

After a few seconds Kageyama pulled back away, and the two stared at each other in awe.

"H-how long have y-you?" Hinata stuttered, and left the question unfinished.

"First year. You?"

"F-first year," Hinata's hands shook, and he couldn't stop stuttering.

"Wish we would've done this sooner then," Kageyama still held onto Hinata by the shoulders, and they spoke with their faces inches apart.

"Y-yeah, me too."

Kageyama responded to this by leaning forward and pressing his lips to Hinata's once again. Hinata reached his arms around Kageyama's neck and linked his fingers together, holding onto Kageyama tightly.

He felt Kageyama smile against his lips, and it brought a smile to Hinata's face as well.

Hinata was actually able to take the time now to take in everything. Kageyama's lips were softer than he expected them to be, and warm as well, despite the chill of the house. He felt Kageyama's hands move from his shoulders to around to his back, and then down nearer to his hips.

Hinata took a step back, closer to the wall, and Kageyama followed and pushed him back against the wall gently. Hinata unlinked his fingers from each other, and brought one hand up to the back of Kageyama's head. He began playing with his hair absentmindedly, surprised at the softness of it.

By the time Kageyama pulled away once more, Hinata was breathless. He gazed up at Kageyama, who was smiling for once.

"God, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Kageyama exhaled heavily, and grinned.

Hinata smiled up at him in return, breathing heavily to regain the breath he had lost in the past few moments, "Me too."


End file.
